


Hope Shines Through

by KingBirb



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Siblings AU, Gen, I love these two so much they are best siblings, Luz is really the best, Misgendering, Siblings, Siblings AU, Supportive luz, Trans Female Character, Trans beta luz, beta luz, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBirb/pseuds/KingBirb
Summary: Lucia Noceda is trans and faces some of the troubles and emotions of what it’s like. Luckily, she has Luz there to always give her hope.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Beta Luz, Luz Noceda & Lucia Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Hope Shines Through

**Author's Note:**

> Gooday! 
> 
> This fic is based off of some art I saw on twitter by @/peachyparu , I’d definitely recommend going and checking it out. 
> 
> I might make this a two shot depending on of y’all like it, but for now it’ll just stay one chapter. 
> 
> Honestly this fic is kinda self indulgent since I really love seeing toh fics with trans characters, and since there aren’t that many, I decided to just write one. 
> 
> With Lucia’s deadname, you’ll see that I blank it out because I don’t feel that it’s necessary for the reader to know it. It’s not her name. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“***** Noceda? Is ***** Noceda here?”

An uncomfortable jolt runs down my spine. They know that’s not my name. I’ve corrected it numerous times. I see a few other students looking at me, expectant looks. I avert my eyes and mutter “present.”

The teacher didn’t hear me. “Is he here?” The teacher asks the other students.

One brave student replies. “He’s here, he just spoke quietly.”

The harsh reality is starting to catch up to me. They don’t see me as a girl. They won’t accept me. I’ll have to live with this feeling forever. This feeling, which started as a small nagging in the back of my head, has now expanded into a poignant dread anytime I hear that name. Those pronouns. 

The teacher moves on, but I can't focus on anything but the cold chill that runs through my whole body. It’s like an itch that can’t be scratched, the only thing I feel is an empty pit in my stomach and chest that seems to have become a permanent addition to my already adverse life. I’ve tried to accept that this pit won’t be filled, but for some reason, some stupid part of me holds on to that chance that maybe someone will see me. The real me. Lucia. 

I stay silent for the duration of class. Just get through this then I have lunch where I can get away from all these people. Away from this agonizing feeling of degradation whenever someone calls me by my deadname. 

The bell rings, sound bouncing off the walls of the classroom, sounding like a shrill scream. Everyone around me begins shuffling out the door. I wait for the doorway to clear before making my exit. 

Keeping my head down, I head in the opposite direction of the crowds of students who make their way to the lunch room. Like swimming upstream. 

The library is my final destination. A place where I can hide away from the rest of the world. The librarian knows me and lets me eat in there, which I’m very grateful for. He nods to me as I walk in, and I find my small, isolated corner. 

I take out my food, but something’s stopping me from eating. I feel sick to my stomach, an emptiness similar to that from before. The food in front of me suddenly looks unappetizing. I can’t get myself to eat it. 

Sitting here, alone in the library may not have been the best idea. Maybe it does get me away from that dysphoric sensation that occurs when I’m around others, but it’s promptly replaced by a separate emptiness. I feel alone. Being around all the people in the cafeteria makes me feel uncomfortable just being in my own body, but being alone makes me feel like there’s no one there for me. No one I can turn to. 

But that is wrong. I know there is someone there for me. I am reminded of this when I feel a light tap in my shoulder.

As I turn to face the shorter human, I’m pulled into a tight bear hug, arms going around my waist and a head resting just under my chin. “Lucia! I thought I told you not to come in here during lunches anymore!” Their voice whined. 

I can’t hold back my chuckle as a warm feeling begins to develop in my chest, soon spreading throughout my whole body as I wrap my arms around my baby sister. “Luz, I told you not to worry about me.” 

Luz pulls back from the hug and looks up at me with adorable determination. “But you're my sister! It’s my job to worry.” At hearing her call me her sister, that empty pit in my stomach starts to feel less empty. It always does when I’m around Luz. “You should come sit with me and Willow and Gus and maybe even Amity if she chooses to sit with us. You shouldn’t be here all alone.”

I can see the worry written all over her face, her heart always worn on her sleeve. I sigh, breaking eye contact, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting. “I can’t. Not today. I don’t want to be around so many people. And even then, it feels like I’m intruding on your social life.” 

Guilt begins seeping into my veins. Just because I have my own problems doesn’t mean it should be Luz’s responsibility to keep me happy. I’m the older sibling. I’m the one who should be looking out for my younger sister. 

Unfortunately, or really fortunately, Luz doesn’t see things like that. And I know, deep down, I depend on her just as much as she depends on me. She’s what motivates me to get up everyday. She’s the one that is there for me when I’m feeling down. She’s here now. 

Luz tries to catch my eye. “Are you okay?” Her voice had softened. “Did something happen?” I try to avert my eyes from hers, but as always, my sister is very persistent. She used her hands to try and force my head to face in her direction but I pulled away from the touch. 

“Nothing happened okay!” I state, my voice raising a bit out of frustration. I just don’t want her to worry, to make her feel bad. I then give in to her attempts to make me look at her, too tired to protest right now. 

Seeing the pained look in her eyes feels like a punch in the gut, and I feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I try to blink them away but it’s too late. “Oh, Lucia,” Luz begins. “It’s okay, you can tell me. You know I’ll always be here to help you get through whatever it is. I am here for you Lucia.”

By the time Luz finished speaking, her own eyes began to water up. Any frustration I may have felt instantaneously leaves my body. I rush forward, bringing her into a hug. “I’m sorry.” My voice nearly cracks but I do everything to keep it steady. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

I feel Luz shaking her head against me. “No. I’m sorry for pushing you. I know how hard this stuff can be. I should be the one comforting you right now.”

I smile at the thought that there is someone who cares about me this much. I let out a long exhale. “You do know I’m the older sister right? I should be the one comforting you,” I try to lighten the mood. I ruffle the hair on the top of her head and she growls. 

She pulls away from me, hands desperately trying to fix the hair I messed with. “Hey I can be the responsible one too,” she defends. I chuckle at this and she sends a light hearted glare. 

After a moment, a comforting silence overcomes us. I should tell her what happened. I trust her. “Look, earlier, I was just upset by the usual. During roll, they refused to call me by my name and just used some wrong pronouns, nothing new.” As I say this, Luz once again pulls me into a hug, less forceful this time. “Hey, I’m used to it, alright. Or at least I should be.”

I feel her squeeze my waist. “You’re wrong. You should never have to get used to that feeling. You should never have to hear someone call you that name ever again.” I hear Luz sniffle a bit against my neck. Darn her and her intense compassion. 

Nobody seems to care about how I feel, even I have become numb to trying to correct people. But Luz? She never stopped caring, and as long as she’s with me, I’ll always know I’m never completely alone.


End file.
